Harry,s New Year Resolution
by GiGiFanFic
Summary: Harry,s dreams lead him to revisit his life to date and resolve to act on them.


Read this first before you review and tell me that if you wanted to read about Harry's first six years you'd read the books. I,m going along with other writers at guessing about his seventh. I'm writing this to show how Harry goes about attaining his hearts desire. It is the only way he can start anew and that is how it must be done. There is no other way.

Harry,s New Years Resolution.

It would be totally wonderful to stay in my bed all day, if my deliciously provocative dreams were reality. To awaken, with a sea of fiery red hair covering not only the pillow next to mine, but spilling over as well onto my pillow just as it had in my dreams. To feel her hair brushing across my face, filling my senses with the aroma of fresh picked strawberries, and from her body the aroma of our lovemaking. Looking into the sweetest face in all the Wizarding world, counting the freckles on that same dear face, and kissing her nose and nibbling on her ear lobes gently to awaken and rekindle the flames that had consumed us in my dreams. I have no plans for today, New Years is still 2 days away, so why shouldn't I just lay here and talk to myself. Where do I start? I know it was a long time ago, but why not the beginning?

The more I think back, the more I recognize the fact that I've been a stupid prat for the last several years. Here I am in my early twenties and still single by choice. I've never gone out on a date with any one since my fifth year, and that date was a disaster. But then that's not the beginning is it?, it's the middle.

I guess it all started in my first year. My first glimpse of Ginny and her trademark Weasley red hair was when she came to see her brothers off on the Express and shyly wished me luck. At eleven, she didn,t register with me. Girls just didn,t at that age. Then I met Ron finding out that he was her big brother,and Hermione and we became lifelong friends. I spent a part of the next summer at the Burrow, and met his 'little' sister officially for the first time. Ron and I were seated at the table when she ran into the kitchen in her nightgown and seeing me she made a squeaking noise and ran back upstairs. I had arrived really late the night before and so she was surprised to see me at her table the next morning. She continued to evade me the rest of the time I was there, and so I hardly saw her and guess she didn't make a lasting impression on my mind because of that. If you can't talk to a girl, how do you get to know that girl?

In second year we ignored Ginny, thanks to Ron thinking she was too young to hang with us. Being shy, and ignored by her brother and his friends, she opened a diary that had been slipped into her cauldron by a Deatheater named Lucius Malfoy. She began writing in this book and was surprised to find that it would write back to her. The diary had belonged to a then sixteen year old, one Tom Riddle, who fifty years later evolved into one Lord Voldemort, the most evil Wizard in the world. She told him her most innermost secrets, the most important and devastating one being her love for me, and my non-feelings for her. He used that information to get to me and she ended up in the Chamber near death where Ron, Hermione and I went to save her life. It ended up being me who went into the chamber and killed a ruddy huge Basilisk, nearly dying in the process. Did I learn anything from that experience? Did I pay more attention to her? No, like a prat, I did no such thing.

Third year dawned with hopes for a normal year. Not very likely when one took into account that trouble seemed to seek our Golden Trio out as if it were a magnet, and we were it's target. A believed murderer, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban and I, for reasons not told to me was his target. Dementers attacked the train back to Hogwarts, and I met Professor Lupin for the first time. Professor Dumbledore informed us that Dementers would protect the school. 'Black' sightings happened a few times, and at years end the three of us after many experiences and during another adventure, proved that Sirius was innocent, and that Ron's rat Scabbers was the Animagus form of Peter Pettigrew, and he was the actual betrayer of my parents. Of course, the Ministry did not believe us, but we knew better. Ginny spent a bit more time with us that year, but just at the fringe of our little elite group of three.

I guess that fourth year was when my attention span turned from everyday things and I noticed girls for the first time, one Cho Chang in particular. During the first four months of my fourth year I took part in the first task of the Tri Wizard Tournament, after my name was entered illegally by someone other than me and mooned over a girl just because she was beautiful. Much to my chagrin I then allowed my attraction to her to carry over for the remainder of the school year as well. She was Cedric,s until I inadvertently caused his death at the hands of Voldemort at the end of the fourth task. I had actually got up enough nerve to ask her to the Yuletide Champions Ball only to hear her say she was going with Cedric. Of course she was going with Cedric you dolt, '_He was her boyfriend'. _

Maybe it was part and parcel of being a teen, but while mooning over the unattainable, I lost the opportunity of a lifetime, that of inviting Ginny to the Ball. I waited too long and Ron, who hadn't got around to asking Hermione until she was asked by Victor, told me to ask Ginny right in front of her no less. She told us in no uncertain terms that Neville had invited her to the Ball and she had accepted. Ron and I, and here he grinned at the memory, ended up with two beautiful Witches, the Patil twins. We danced the first dance only with them and then Ron mooned over Hermione all night, and I couldn't stop staring at Cho.

If I remember rightly, and I'm know I do, fifth year wasn't any better. What with Umbridge, the High Inquisitor, as our new DADA teacher, I was fair game when Cho began seeking me out for information about Cedric and how he died, and then falling into my arms crying, I thought I was her new choice for a boyfriend. She told me that she liked me, and like a fool, I thought she liked me the same as I liked her. She was a year older than I was and had been deeply in love with Cedric. Why didn't I see that she was just using me? We went to Madam Puddifoots on a Valentine date. I made the mistake of using the wrong words when I told her that Hermione wanted me to meet her later on. I forgot to mention that she wanted to meet the both of us, and Cho freaked. It was a disaster. The couple of times we kissed, it was liking kissing a leaking spigot, she was always crying on my shoulder.

Ginny was dating Corner at that time and I still wasn't swift enough to realize that I was beginning to fancy her. One good thing about fifth year was that Ginny and I became good friends and she and I were able to talk without her blushing. But in general, fifth year was disastrous; what with Umbridge, my ban from Quiddich and nearly getting Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville killed during our aborted attempt to save my Godfather Sirius from Voldemort at the Ministry.

Ginny became seeker of the Gryffindor Quiddich team after the twins and I attacked Malfoy, and I lost my place on the team. I had a detention during the last game, and I know that Snape did this on purpose so I wouldn't be able to attend the game, but Ginny saved the day by beating Cho to the snitch, and I now believe that it was the best day of Ginny's life. Cho and Michael started dating and Ginny announced on the train ride back home that she had chosen Dean Thomas to be her new boyfriend. Had I been swifter, I would have asked her for a date right then and there for the first Hogsmead weekend in the new term, but being the git I was, I did no such thing. I was on the outside again, looking in, and it was my fault and no one else's. Ginny and I had become good friends during this whole of fifth year. We confided our innermost thoughts to one another, joined one another in the common room late at night when nightmares interrupted our sleep, and she helped me to retain some form of sanity in my chaotic life.

Sixth year began and I had to watch Ginny and Dean together. It tore at my insides and I couldn't do a thing about it except to stand by and prepare to pick up the pieces if this relationship failed. That's what friends were for, weren't they??

This was also the year that Dumbledore began working with me privately, teaching me about Voldemort and how he had split his soul into at least six Horcruxes. He was sure that the diary that I destroyed had been one of them, he had found and destroyed the Gaunt family's ring at the cost of his hand, and so that left four others. He suspected that one was Hufflepuff,s Cup and he also knew where another one was, Slytherin,s locket. We went for that one together at the end of term, but in the meantime he spent hours training me on how to find the others, by taking me into his Pensieve and sharing his memories with me. Of course I was sworn to secrecy, as he was sure they were items that Voldy had stolen which had belonged to the other founders. Little did I know that he was aware of his imminent demise at the hands of his Potions Master, Snape, which took place when we returned from our mission of retrieving a fake locket. All hell broke loose as Deatheaters invaded the castle thanks to Malfoy, and my Mentor was killed by Snape because Malfoy Junior chickened out and Snape had to step in.

Before all that happened, I received several detentions from Snape for using an unforgivable Curse on Malfoy, and had to sit out the last game of the season. Of course Ginny went in as seeker and Dean took her place as Katie was back. At ten minutes after one, Snape freed me knowing I had missed the entire game and I went back to the common room hoping that despite my stupidity, somehow or other Gryffindor had emerged victorious. I entered the room to see an ecstatic Ron parading around the room holding the Quiddich Cup over his head. I stopped just past the top step, and a whirlwind of small hard body and red hair attacked me, and my lips just gravitated to hers in a kiss that I will never forget. Looking into her eyes I saw the same desire to pursue this kiss as I was sure was in mine. I took her hand and led her from the room and we walked around the lake for what seemed like hours, pouring out our feelings to each other, and snogging senselessly. I now know the meaning of unrequited love.

The next few weeks flew by, with Ginny's OWLS , taking up a lot of her time, we still managed to meet in several broom closets, walks around the lake, and short trysts behind tapestries in several halls. JK wasn't there so she didn't know how often we managed to get together. These few weeks turned out to be the happiest weeks of my entire life. I felt like a different person, free to love and be loved for the first time in my life.

When the Death of my mentor occurred at the hands of Snape, it changed everything. I would have to take over the task of finding and destroying the Horcruxes and in the end destroying Voldemort himself. I hoped that by destroying the Horcruxes that his immortality was also destroyed making him an easy kill.

Everyone I loved was now dead, except Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Standing at the crypt during my Mentors funeral, I decided that the only way to save Ginny was to break up with her, and that is what I did. I told her that it was better if we weren't involved any more, that we would have to stop seeing each other, and that we couldn't be together any more. I remember her telling me it was for some noble reason or other. I then told her that the last few weeks had been like something out of someone else's life, but I had a job to finish on my own. I then walked away from her and felt my heart breaking into little pieces. My life would never be the same again, of that I was certain.

Oh Merlin!!. Seventh year was the hardest year of all. The Golden Trio was once more reunited in a race to find the remaining Horcruxes. Of course Ron and Hermione had joined me much against my wishes, but I was thankful every day that they were there beside me. At Bill's wedding in August, Ginny used Extendible ears and eavesdropped on our private conversation finalizing our plans. When she heard the part about R.A.B., she banged on the door until we had no choice but to let her in. She told us that she knew who R.A.B., was. She had spent time the Xmas of fifth year at Headquarters, and talked often with Sirius. He told her lots about his Dark family and that he had a brother named Regulus. I couldn't help it, I just hugged her for all I was worth. I'm glad I enjoyed it, because it would be the last time I would be able to hug her.

Our searches took us far afield, R.A.B, did turn out to be Regulus A. Black, and we did find and destroy the locket. Now there were three down and three to go. We spent the next two years searching for and destroying the Horcruxes. Finally, we faced off against Voldemort and after a long horrific battle. I killed him.

Yes, killed the evil git, but not without cost. Ron was badly hurt as was Hermione. Their convalescence took several months. My two legs were broken as well as nearly every other bone in my body. I spent over a year in St. Mungos flitting in and out of consciousness. The Healers told me that Ginny spent a good deal of time with me, but I never saw her when I was awake.

I remember my first six months in Auror camp. I was as fit entering Auror training as I've ever been, but the regime was murder. We, Ron and I, had a week off at Xmas and of course we spent it at the Burrow. Hermione was there, but no Ginny. I found out she was in France at the Parisian branch of St. Mungos. She was in her fourth year of a five-year course and would be a Master Healer when she graduated. The course was a three year one, but she signed on for the special Master Healing Course. So far, her Mum was proud to tell us, she was tops in her class for the third year in a row, and showing signs of topping the special years class as well. My heart burst with pride. This was my Ginny they were praising. My Ginny, where did I come off calling her my Ginny? I let her go long ago like the idiot I am, so I no longer could claim her as 'my Ginny'.

Our graduation and Ginny's graduation would be just one week apart. She assured us that she would attend ours as long as we attended hers. Wild Hippogriffs couldn't keep me from her graduation.

I danced all evening at our graduation, mostly with Hermione and Ginny. I was in heaven holding Ginny in my arms. Looking forward to her graduation in Paris, I was at the Weasleys hours early trying to get my hair to lay flat to no avail. We arrived in our hotel room in Paris, via Portkey provided by Mr. Weasley. Waiting to greet us was an excited Ginny, anxious to show us around the beautiful city she had trained in for the last 5 years.

We spent the earlier part of the day sightseeing, and that evening found the lot of us gathered in the Huge Hospital Auditorium. Ginny was talking to some of her classmates, and I felt pangs of jealousy as I saw the familiar way some of the blokes were trying to act with her. Had she moved on with one of these French blokes? Oh, Merlin, I hoped she hadn't. When we approached her she introduced her classmates to us, and I did try to be polite, even if I nearly broke every blokes hand as I shook them.

Ginny was Valedictorian, and made her speech in flawless French as it was interpreted to the English audience word for word. She had indeed graduated at the top of her class, and I was once more bursting with pride for her achievements.

The dance and reception would have been great if I hadn't had to share her with nearly every bloke in her class and even some younger than she was. One bloke seemed more persistent than any other and led her a bit reluctantly out onto the balcony. I Impervioused myself and followed them out of the Hall. I got there after dodging all the dancing bodies in time to hear him ask her something in French. She shook her head and answered in English that no she wasn't interested in a relationship any more now than she had been at the beginning of her course. I am going home and take up a post at St. Mungos, and turning she reentered the room with a disappointed Frenchman in her wake.

For the last 6 months, I've been pussyfooting around the issue of a relationship with Ginny. Yes we've spent time talking together Sundays at the Burrow from time to time, and we've spent time visiting Hermione and Ron, but no commitment from either one of us. After my dreams of the last few months, I need to do something. Maybe getting up out of this bed and getting dressed would be a good start.

True to his thoughts Harry leapt out of his bed and after a shower and fresh clothes, he happened to notice the time. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was nearly 7:30 P.M. He had lain in his bed awake for the better part of 12 hours just daydreaming and reliving his life from the age of 11 until now. Now I know what I intend to do, and it's not laying in bed any more. Ginny's off work until the day after New Years so I need to send her an Owl.

Harry sat down with Parchment and quill and after thinking deeply he began to write as neatly as he could. He read his letter over a couple of times and after a couple of changes, he asked Hedwig to take it to the Burrow to Ginny only and "please Hedwig, will you wait for her answer?" She nipped him affectionately on the ear. _"I hope this means my fledgling has finally woken up to what's been in front of him since he was 11", _She thought as she flew off into the night.

Harry quite literally trod a path in his rug as he paced waiting for Ginny to reply. He was hoping that she didn't have prior plans.

Meanwhile Ginny was happily ensconced on her bedroom floor reading Harry's letter and she was smiling broadly, as she read:

_"My dearest Ginny._

_Yes, I called you 'my dearest Ginny', because that is how I think of you. Why is it that we only become wise when we become older? _

_Since the age of 14, I have been a prat. When I first began to notice that the difference between blokes and girls was so delightful, why did I look at the wrong girl first? You were standing there in all your red haired and beautiful brown eyed glory and I looked at someone else first. It was the biggest mistake of my life. The next biggest one was when I broke up with you trying to save you from harm. If it hadn't been for Hermione's brains, I would have wanted you with us instead of her. She is a poor fighter, because she thinks too much. You are spontaneous when you fight. Ron and I did all the fighting and she did all the brainwork. _

_I have never dated another girl since the only date I took Cho out on. I have never had another girlfriend since we were together. I have no interest in any other Witch. I truly love you only._

_That said, are you free to come to a New Years Eve Party for two at Goderic,s Hollow? Please send your reply with Hedwig. I asked her to wait on you._

_With all my love now and forever more, Harry." _

Ginny began giggling and then laughed aloud in happiness. Yes!!! A thousand times yes!! He still loved her. She knew she had not waited in vain. Growing up was all about having patience, trust and faith that love would find a way to show itself. She calmed down and pulling out a fresh piece of parchment, she began to write:

_"My darling Harry:_

_I would love to attend New Years Eve at Goderic,s Hollow. A party for two? Mmmmm that sounds delightful. _

_I never gave up on you, and I never stopped loving you. How could I? I have loved you since I first met you. It was a crush for a while but as I understood the real Harry and not the Hero Harry, it became love. Please call on me at the Burrow on Sunday so that you can have dinner with your family. Yes your family Harry, not just mine. See you on Sunday whenever you wish to arrive. _

_All my love forever more, your Ginny." _

Harry's pacing was interrupted by a tapping on the window. He saw Hedwig on her landing pad outside his window, and rushed to let her in. What would he find when he opened this letter? Maybe he,d better sit down, and he wouldn't have too far to fall if she was refusing his invitation.

He finally opened and began reading the letter and jumped in the air whooping loudly at the first three words. The rest was icing on the cake. She loved him. All of his dreams were coming true. He would floo to the Burrow in the morning and ask her to accompany him on a walk in the meadow. He could hardly wait and was as sure as he could be that he'd never sleep a wink tonight.

Convincing himself that he would dream of Ginny better if he were asleep, rather than awake, he finally drifted off to sleep and a delicious dream about Ginny.

Early the next morning found a nervous Harry outside the Burrow. He knew there was always a welcome mat out for him, but somehow he thought things were different now. He and Ginny were different. Maybe her parents wouldn't appreciate 'different'. Oh well, nothing to do but jump in feet first and test the waters. He knocked lightly on the kitchen door. Through the window, he saw Mr. Weasley drinking a mug of tea and reading the paper. Looking up and seeing Harry, he leapt up and opened the door for him with a welcoming smile. "Whew" Harry thought. 'So far so good".

"Good morning Harry, can I interest you in some breakfast? Molly's having a lie in so we're on our own. There are no other women to wait on us, as Ginny won't return from work until soon after eight o'clock".

"It's not eight o'clock yet?" Harry croaked out. "Merlin what time is it then?"

"It's going on six thirty. What time did you think it was?"

Harry dropped his head into his hands in embarrassment, and couldn't look Mr. Weasley in the eye.

"I just woke up and showered and dressed for the day. I never once looked at the clock before I Apparated over here", answered a red-faced Harry.

"Well son, I feel honored that you think so highly of me and my family that you were anxious to come early to see us. Now how about that breakfast and a nice hot mug of tea?", and turning his back he grinned like a Cheshire cat because he knew and quite rightly so, that Harry was her to see his daughter, and he was thrilled with this knowledge.

Finally raising his head up, he said in a small voice, "Yes please, Sir. I do believe I need a hot cup of tea right about now, and if you'd like, I will cook our breakfast and maybe Ginny would like some when she gets home later?"

"Thank you Harry. I'm no cook as Molly will tell you, but sometime I try, often with 'Tonks' like results", and at this they both started laughing as they pictured Tonks in the kitchen. She was a disaster waiting to happen. "Poor Moony has to do all his own cooking doesn't he Harry?"

"Yes, and it's fortunate he can cook, or they would live on take out, but she is one great Auror though".

While they had been talking, Harry was preparing breakfast. He placed a plate of steaming butter covered hotcakes, syrup, sausage and bacon in front of him. Taking a bite, Arthur sighed and said. "You'll make some lucky Witch a fantastic husband my boy"

Harry blushed and said, "I truly hope so, I truly do"

Good food and good conversation can help time to fly, and the next noise was that of Ginny flooing into the room. "What smells so heavenly?", were her first words.

"Come join us in the kitchen and see", answered her father.

When she spied Harry as she entered the kitchen, she flew into his arms, and kissed him soundly. Then she looked at him demurely and said, "Good morning Harry. And how long have you been here?"

Harry was so befuddled by her kiss that he couldn't think straight, so her dad rescued him by saying. "He arrived going on 6:30, he was so anxious for a visit with the family", and he winked at Ginny behind Harry's back.

Ginny tried to look sad as she looked at Harry. "Oh you were anxious to see my family were you?"

His face turned red as he began to stutter and stammer. "Ginny, ermmm. I wanted to ermmm see you most of all. I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, as much as I like seeing all of you; I really came to see Ginny"

Arthur and Ginny began to laugh loudly at the look on Harry's face. "You two were having me on weren't you? That's not fair you know, two against one like that"

"Just a bit of fun Harry, and now Ginny sit and enjoy the wonderful breakfast that Harry made for you. I'm sneaking off to my shed. I found a real treasure on Friday. It's called an eclectic egg whopper or something like that. I have to take it apart to see how it works. Have fun now you two"

Ginny quickly demolished her breakfast and dragged Harry into the living room where she pushed him onto the sofa and proceeded to snog him senseless. Coming up for air, she said breathlessly, "Harry I almost gave up hope that you would ever want me again. I thought you had given up on me. I haven't looked at another bloke since you left to defeat Voldy, and to have you tell me you haven't wanted anyone but me for all these years, makes me want to cry. I won't though, because I don't want to do a 'Cho' on you and soak your shirt. I do so love you", and she cuddled down into his arms and immediately went to sleep.

"Now how romantic is this?" he wondered to himself. Am I so boring that I can't keep her awake? What am I doing wrong?" He received his answer a few minutes later when he heard Molly coming down the stairs. She was surprised to see not only Harry but also her daughter on his lap fast asleep and Harry looking a bit put out at it all.

"Harry, be a good lad and carry her up to her bed and cover her up warmly. Then I'll explain something to you after you explain something to me. Okay?"

A bemused Harry did what she asked, and rejoined her in the kitchen. He poured her a cup of tea and sat facing her. "Please answer me first Mrs. Weasley. Am I so boring that I put her to sleep after I kissed her?"

Molly was secretly thrilled at his question. Her Harry and her Ginny! At long last hers and her daughters dreams were coming true.

"Ginny just came off a double shift. She was only home one hour last night when she was called in again. Because of the New Year holiday coming up, there are loads of crazy Hexes and Spells flying around in the pubs. Last night was one of those nights. She was no doubt played out and couldn't stay awake"

"Thank Merlin. It must have been during the hour she was home that she got my Owl asking her to a very small party at my house tonight. She accepted, and then must have got her summons to work again"

"How small is the party, Harry?" although she had a suspicion of the size party that Harry had planned. No doubt just Ginny and him.

He blushed a bit but bravely answered her. "Just Ginny and me. I have a lot of lost time to make up for. Mum Weasley, I love her so much that it almost frightens me. She is my reason for still being alive. It was the thought of coming back to her that kept me going. I prayed all the time that she would wait for me, but if she hadn't I couldn't have blamed her. I was the one who pushed her aside in the first place, no matter the reasoning, I had to grow up more to realize what I needed to do about her"

"Son, thank you for finally calling me Mum. I love that you feel so close to me that you consider me a 'Mum' figure. Ginny and I had many Mum and daughter talks after you three left to go after Voldemort. She told me that not once did you tell her that you didn't love her. She knew that you weren't pushing her away for any other reason than her safety. That's why as soon as she finished Hogwarts, she went to Paris on a scholarship from none other than St.Mungos. While you were in the hospital she used some of her leave time to sit by your side. She loves you very much too my boy, and I am happy that you have finally decided to pursue a relationship. You both have my blessing"

Harry jumped up, pulled Molly to her feet, and began dancing around the kitchen with her. He was so excited he could hardly sit still. Calming down a bit, he decided he should go talk to Arthur as well. Kissing Molly soundly on both her cheeks, he jogged out of the kitchen and headed for the shed and Dad Weasley.

Opening the shed door he called out "Hi again Dad. What are you up to now? Did you take your gadget apart yet?"

Thrilled with being called Dad by a young man he had always considered one of his own sons, he laughed and said. "No, but I did manage to make it work with magic and it should make some jobs easier for Molly. Enough about that, what can I do for you my boy?"

"I think you know by now, that Ginny and I are together again. I owled her last night and was lucky to get her in between shifts. I asked her to a very small private New Years party at my home tonight. She accepted. Dad, I would like to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage. We have known and been in love with one another for years. I don't think either one of us want a long engagement. Please do we have your permission and your blessing as well?

"Yes my boy, you certainly do". Harry went to shake his hand but was pulled into a warm hug by his future father-in-law. Ginny fell asleep while I was holding her on my lap on the sofa, so I'm going home for a while to plan my little surprise for her, and I'll be back about 1 O'clock. Okay?"

"Sound just about right son. We'll see you later then. I'll tell Molly you'll be back, shall I?" "Yes please do", he answered as he Apparated away.

Dinner went well and Harry enjoyed spending time with nearly all the Weasleys and their wives and children. He and Ginny couldn't take their eyes off one another. Happiness seem to emanate from their very soul. The family noticed but chose not to tease as this had been a long time coming and they wouldn't belittle it with teasing for all the worlds gold. Seeing their precious sister this happy was reward enough.

Eleven o'clock found our couple sitting in front of a roaring fire at Goderics Hollow and still locked at the lips, and cuddling as close as they could cuddle without sharing one another's skin. Harry's dreams of the last several weeks came back to him. The result of these dreams had been spending all of Saturday lying in bed and purging himself of his hidden demons by remembering them all. Now they were just dim memories, and he would never dredge them up again. Instead, his decision made at the end of his soul and mind cleansing, would be the single most important decision he had ever made in his young life. If only 12 O'clock would hurry and get here.

Harry heard his Grandfather clock begin to chime out the hour, and kneeling in front of his loved one he said. "Ginny, my one and only love, I have waited a lifetime for you and would do it again if I had to. Will you do me the honor of marrying me my beloved?"

Just as the clock was chiming it's last seconds, Ginny grabbed Harry around the neck and hugging him tightly she said a resounding "Yes, my love I will marry you" Together they wished one another a Happy New Year and kissed more passionately than ever before.

"Did you make any resolutions Harry? I did"

"Yes I did sweetheart, and I've kept it already. I resolved to ask you to marry me as soon as the clock began striking off the seconds before midnight. What was your resolution?"

Ginny giggled as she answered his question. "I resolved to say yes just as the clock finished striking off the seconds. I kept mine too. How cocky were we anyways?"

"Not cocky, just knew that our time had finally come. Will you be returning to the Burrow or can I entice you into sharing my huge four-poster with me tonight. We can just sleep, but I would really like to act out one of my recent dreams that led up to my Owl to you on Saturday night".

"Do tell me more about these dreams". She said as he led her towards the stairs holding her around the waist. "Well the dreams started several weeks ago when………Voices peter out as they turn the corner and enter Harry's room.

AN.If you ever get the urge to lie about for a day and do some deep thinking and make some important decisions, give in to the urge. Be like Harry, he attained his hearts desire just because he followed his dreams, purged his mind, and followed through. Do it!!


End file.
